


To the Boy I Tutor

by choi_chani



Category: K-pop, The Boyz (Korea Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, kpop
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-13
Updated: 2020-08-13
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:47:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25878406
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/choi_chani/pseuds/choi_chani
Summary: Choi Chanhee is the math tutor; meanwhile, Sunwoo is the school's bad boy who rarely spends any time studying who has a little crush.
Relationships: Choi Chanhee | New/Kim Sunwoo, Sunnew - Relationship
Comments: 5
Kudos: 80





	To the Boy I Tutor

Sunwoo exhales out of annoyance as he, once again, finds himself stuck on the second math problem in his notebook. On the other hand, Chanhee sits contently across from him at the same library table, sifting through each and every math page like walking through rain puddles. Not only does this frustrate Sunwoo, but it also makes him envious at how someone can be so perfect. Chanhee is cute, kind, and smart: how much better can a person be?

"You're staring." Chanhee says without looking up, and he's right. Sunwoo has been staring at him with a lovestruck expression on his face ever since the tutoring session started, but luckily Chanhee is oblivious to it.

"Sorry, it's just that . . . This problem is so difficult. I don't know how to do it, can you just give me a hint?" Sunwoo whines with a slight pout on his face. Reluctantly, Chanhee makes his way around the table and lowers himself into the seat beside Sunwoo. He scoots closer, just close enough that the sleeves of their shirts rub against each other ever so slightly, causing Sunwoo's heart to pound in his chest like a maniac.

"Look, this is the same format as the last math problem you did, Sunwoo. You're overthinking it, you don't have to divide this side while adding the other side to balance the equation at the same time. Just do what I showed you on the last problem and you'll be golden." Chanhee whispers quietly, because after all, they are in a library.

Sunwoo nervously picks up his pen and his hand starts to shake. Not because he is frustrated, not because he is upset. But rather because Chanhee's arm is resting against his, sending tingling sensations through Sunwoo's body that he's never experienced before.

"See, it wasn't that hard. Keep it up and you'll ace your math finals on Monday." Chanhee smiles brightly. He softly runs his skinny, short fingers through his strawberry pink hair and throws his small backpack over his shoulder. "I'll get going now since the tutoring session ended about a half hour ago. Plus, I think you don't really need my help anymore. Your grade climbed up from almost failing to a high B."

"Wait!" Sunwoo instantly retorts, standing upright at an inhuman speed. He shyly covers his mouth once he realizes that everyone in the library is looking at him with surprised, perplexed eyes.

"Sunwoo, we're in a library." Chanhee warns in a hushed tone.

"Sorry . . . I just wanted to know if . . ." Sunwoo stutters, not finding the right way to ask him out. Too many crazy questions run through his head like athletes in a triathlon for him to even talk correctly. "Can I . . . you know, since you've done so much for me. Can I treat you to a meal?" He finally manages to ask with slight insecurity in his voice. Chanhee's eyes pop open in surprise, it's almost as if the school's bad boy just asked him out.

"A meal?" He asks.

"Yeah, anywhere. Like now or tonight," Sunwoo confirms as he nervously plays with the hems of his sleeves. Internally, he's begging that Chanhee would just answer so he could stop living in a tormenting closet of suspense and second guessing.

"I mean," Chanhee trails off as he looks down at his white converse shoes, it seems as if he's deep in thought. "I did want to try that new pizza place around the corner from here."

"I can pick you up, what time?" Sunwoo insists as he and the shorter leave the library side by side.

"Hmm. How about two hours? I just have to shower and do some other stuff, is that a good time?" Chanhee replies, looking up at Sunwoo with his signature cute smile. Sunwoo's heart beats even harder against his rib cage, it's indescribable how much he's fighting back the urge to grab Chanhee by the face and plant a needy, passionate kiss on his lips.

"That's perfect. I'll pick you up then, Chanhee." Sunwoo's cheeks turn a bright red as he toothily smiles down at the shorter.

"Okay, see ya!" Chanhee waves before walking off in the opposite direction.

[Two Hours Later]

Sunwoo nervously waits in his car outside of Chanhee's apartment after he shoots him the text that he is here to pick him up. He didn't want to dress too nicely since they're going to a pizzeria, but also he does not want Chanhee to think Sunwoo sees him something more far-fetched than platonically. When ironically, Sunwoo is head over heels for this nerd.

Chanhee finally makes his appearance from the front door of his apartment complex dressed in a nice outfit. He's clothed in a pair of jeans with a casual white button up. Compared to Chanhee, Sunwoo isn't as dressed up. Sunwoo is wearing a pair of black jeans with solid colored white tee shirt. Despite the differences in their fashion, he reasons with himself not to worry because, said once already, they're only going to a pizzeria.

"You have such a nice car, the interior is so clean and well designed." Chanhee compliments in amazement as he politely lowers himself into the passenger seat.

"You do, too." Sunwoo blurts out without thinking. 

"What?" Chanhee laughs quietly as he buckles himself in.

"Sorry, I don't know why I said that. I meant to say thank you," Sunwoo nervously laughs as he mentally tortures himself, trying his very best to refrain himself from face palming and wincing because of what he said.

The ride to the pizzeria was somewhat distasteful, they shared some small talk. However, during this ride, Sunwoo has realized that he knows absolutely nothing about Chanhee other than his name. Chanhee seems to know a lot about Sunwoo, ironically. But that's only because he asks Sunwoo how he is and what he's been up to every time they have a tutoring session, letting Chanhee connect the dots of his life.

Sunwoo found out that Chanhee lives with his older brother because his parents moved abroad, nor did he know that Chanhee has the habit of putting his knees together when he sits. Although Chanhee didn't tell him about that habit, Sunwoo just picked up on it now as he looked over at the shorter every once in a few seconds as they talk.

The two boys find a seat at the outdoor section of the restaurant and scavenge through the menus to see what kind of pizza there is. They settled on sharing a pie of pizza: half of which is Sunwoo's favorite, meat lovers. And the other half is Chanhee's favorite, the kind that could never hurt anyone who isn't lactose intolerant: cheese. 

"Do you not like toppings on your pizza?" Sunwoo teases with a cheesy smile, pun intended.

"I like getting plain pizza so I can put extra sauces on it without having stuff fall off or being too messy." Chanhee explains to Sunwoo with a hint of fake sass in his voice. Sunwoo adds to the precious moment of fake arguing by raising his hands up in surrender.

Trying not to be a klutz, Sunwoo tries to eat as cleanly as possible to not make a terrible first date impression. He recalls all of the scoldings his mother gave him when he was a little boy: don't chew with your mouth open, chew slowly, don't take such big bites, don't drop your food, put your napkin on your lap, and whatnot. On the other hand, he notices Chanhee eat so cleanly without effort, it must be because he ordered plain pizza. He seemed to have put hot sauce and hot pepper flakes on it, spiciness must be something he enjoys so Sunwoo starts to brainstorms where they could go next: how about hot wings? Would he eat something that messy? Why is he already thinking of taking Chanhee out to eat again?

"Is there food on my face? Tell me," Chanhee nervously laughs, "you keep staring."

"Ah, my bad. I have a habit of-"

"Staring at me? It's cute." Chanhee interrupts his sentence and smirks sheepishly.

"It's cute?" He asks with surprise, perhaps the boy has caught onto Sunwoo's intentions.

"I mean, it's obvious. Correct me if I'm wrong, but you're the school's bad boy asking the nerd to go out to eat with you. Keeps asking your parents to hire me as your math tutor even though you have a good grade. You keep staring at me with that repetitious lovestruck expression on your face. Like, I've seen enough Korean dramas to know your thoughts, Sunwoo." Chanhee lists off with an all knowing tone of voice.

"So . . . You feel the same way?" Sunwoo questions with a hopeful twinkle in his eyes. The fire in his heart starts to die off in response to Chanhee's silence. Does he not like Sunwoo like Sunwoo likes him? What if he rejects Sunwoo?

"Should we really be confessing to each other at a pizzeria?" Chanhee nervously laughs, covering his mouth with his hand, which is another habit of Chanhee's that Sunwoo picked up on tonight.

Sunwoo changes his seat to the seat closer to Chanhee since they were sitting across from each other at a four seated table. Sunwoo desperately takes Chanhee's smaller hands into his larger ones and passionately makes eye contact.

"I know I'm not good at this - I've never done it before to be honest - but, I feel something for you. I think you're really nice to look at, and it makes me jealous how smart and cute you are. Sometimes I just want to punch a hole in the wall because of how adorable you look when you bite your pencil when you watch me do math problems." Sunwoo confesses fluently. You'd be disappointed if he messed up, because secretly Sunwoo has been reciting this in his bathroom mirror every morning for the passed four weeks that Chanhee has been tutoring him.

Chanhee feels his stomach flip as he looks down at their intertwined hands resting peacefully on Sunwoo's lap.

"Please." Sunwoo begs. "Tell me that you feel the same, I don't want anything to change for the worse between us, only for the better. I like you, Chanhee."

"I . . . I actually have something I wanted to give you for a week now." Chanhee quietly responds and pulls out a small envelope from his back pocket.

On the envelope in fancy handwriting with a heart sticker keeping the fold closed reads: "To the Boy I Tutor". Sunwoo looks up at Chanhee with a shocked expression on his face, the boy he's been crushing on for a month actually reciprocates feelings.

"I like you, too." Chanhee shares his feelings with a beet red face. Shyly taking his hands away from Sunwoo's, he covers his face.

"Don't hide your pretty face from me, I wanted to ask you the official question." Sunwoo whines as he slowly removes Chanhee's hands from covering his face. "To the boy I've had a crush on, will you be my boyfriend?"

"To the boy I tutor, I'd love to be your boyfriend." Chanhee giggles, utterly flustered. Sunwoo heaves a shout of victory as he pumps his fist into the air and jumps out of his chair.

Sunwoo picks up Chanhee into his arms and connects their lips, something that he's been waiting to do for a long time. Chanhee's lips feel just as he's imagined, perhaps even better. They're soft like rose petals, but plump like cherries. Sunwoo engrosses himself in the feeling of this moment, not wanting to let the shorter boy leave his embrace and hold him forever.

However, someone hesitantly clears their throat from behind the two of them: causing Sunwoo to quickly place Chanhee back on his own two feet and turn around. The waiter shyly stands a few feet away from them holding their check in the mini black folder, "I have your check."

"Oh, haha. Thanks," Sunwoo nervously bows and takes the check from the waiter. "I'm paying."

"No, no, no." Chanhee protests, but Sunwoo already slipped his credit card in the folder and handed it back to the waiter before Chanhee could stop him.

"Yup, yup, yup. I'm going to spoil my new boyfriend with everything in the world," Sunwoo smirks mischievously. Chanhee playfully slaps his chest, in which Sunwoo takes as another way to grab onto Chanhee's wrists and pull him closer for another kiss.

"Thank you," Chanhee quietly mumbles after the kiss, placing the side of his face against Sunwoo's shoulder.

"No, thank you. For liking me back, my precious boyfriend." Sunwoo instead thanks him back as he lovingly caresses the back of his boyfriend's head. "I love you."

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! This was my second piece of writing that I have posted. I hope you guys like this Sunnew content. If you like The Boyz, keep updated with my page and be sure to help my writings get some recognition <3\. I'll be venturing out to other groups, so suggestions would be nice: I'm considering Wannaone, AB6IX, and more boy groups.


End file.
